Soy Adicto a ti
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Alfred sabia que eso se le había escapado de las manos, se había vuelto algo insano, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Ese chico lo tenia realmente loco. Se había vuelto un maldito drogadicto, pero no ah cualquier droga...Se había vuelto adicto a ese chico, a su preciada nicotina. Y no se trataba nada mas y nada menos de su "querido" vecino a el cual tanto odiaba, pero también amaba.


**Advertencia: **Pequeña mención de Rusia x México.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-"Hola a todos"- _Pensamientos de personaje, en este caso Alfred.

*Todo, absolutamente **TODO **esta contado desde la perspectiva de Alfred.***  
**

_**¿Y si me dejas un review? eue **...No Me Culpen Por Intentarlo _

* * *

_Una sonrisa, un suspiro, un pestañeo_

Dime, ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué siento esta rara sensación que me come por dentro? La verdad no sé cómo paso, yo nunca caí en el amor. Lo juro. Pero esta vez eh caído muy profundo. Sé que esto no es para nada sano, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Esto me ataco por sorpresa, tomándome en el momento menos inesperado.

Me atrapaste con esos ojos radiantes de alegría en los cuales me pierdo con facilidad, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía…pero me atrapaste.

Caí en tus redes como un ingenuo ratón cae con las ratoneras, me siento atraído por ti como las polillas por la radiante y brillante luz.

_-"¡Basta! ¿Por qué no me dejas pensar con claridad? ¡Maldito seas tú y el amor! ¿Por qué no abandonas mi cabeza y corazón de una vez por todas?"- _Me protesto enojado.

Está claro que esto no es mi culpa, es la tuya. Solo tuya.

_-"Tú me odias, yo te odio. Así se basa nuestra relación, nada más. Solamente eso, aunque yo desee algo más, algo mucho más que eso… ¡But fuck with that! ¿What can i do?"-_La pregunta ronda por toda mi cabeza acompañada de un eco que me lo repite una y otra vez.

_¿Admitirlo?_

_-"¡No, claro que no! ¡That's a complete madness!"- _Iría en contra de mi orgullo, el poco que me queda. Ya que te lo has llevado todo con mi corazón.

Tu sonora risa suena por toda la habitación provocando que todos los presentes en la sala dirijan sus miradas a hacia ti y tu perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Todos se preguntan qué es lo que te ha sacado tan contagiosa risa, pero tú solo te encoges de hombros y señalas con la cabeza al responsable de tu felicidad.

-"…_La felicidad que deberíamos compartir nosotros dos, no tú y el"-._

El alvino de ojos morado lavanda solo sonríe y pasa su brazo sobre tu hombro con toda confianza simulando ser tu amigo, tu aliado, tu compañero. Pero yo sé que busca algo más que eso, la forma en la que te mira, en la que te abraza, te habla, eh incluso cuando te sonríe, es diferente a la manera que la hace con los demás.

_-"¿Why of all ah él? ¿Why not a mí?"-_

Y tú pareces aceptarlo.

_-"…And that hurts mucho"-_

Cuando me vez, me miras con desprecio, con furia, con resentimiento. Cuando me hablas suenas tan serio que hasta las mismas rocas se haría rocas por tanta seriedad. Son pocas veces las que me sonríes, ¿Y abrazos? ¡Ni hablar!

Me odias.

-"_But yo te odio más"-_

Me desprecias.

_-"Pero yo te desprecio más"-_

Sientes antipatía por mí

_-"Pero yo siento Love for you"-_

Todos se unen a ti y al ruso, todos parecen comprenderlos, se unen a tu encantadora sonrisa para contagiarse de tu inexplicable risa, que sin duda le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera, que invita a todos a unirse a la diversión, lejos de los problemas.

_-"¿Problemas? ¿Sabes cuál es mi rpoblema?"-_

Levantas tu mirada, buscando algo o alguien faltante. Todos están allí admirándote, pero ¿Qué más buscaba tu desolada mirada? Te lo has llevado todo.

_-"Eres tú, y solamente tú,"-_

Es entonces cuando la nicotina rindo efecto en mí, cuando tus ojos chocolate se encuentran con los míos. ¿Te has dado cuenta que en todo este momento no eh dejado de mirarte?

_-"¿Sabes por qué?"-_

Me sonríes mostrando tus perfectos dientes, marcando tus hermosos hoyuelos, provocando que esa cálida sonrisa se convierta en algo más.

_-"Porque soy adicto a ti"-._

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Que les pareció? Alfred es tan tsundere! hueheuheueh Si os gusto esta historia los invito a que se pasen a mi perfil a leer mas. **SI LES GUSTO EL DRABBLE DEJEN REVIEW, Y SI NO, TAMBIEN DEJEN.**

_**Para aclarar sobre la historia**_, (Una breve recopilación) Trata sobre Alfred queriendo negar que ah caído profundamente en amor con México, el enojado observa como México se divierte con Rusia. Muerto de celos, acusa a Mexico que el es su mas grande problema, por que es adicto a el.

Y bueno sin mas, me despido _mon amor_! (Francis detected)

Atte-La escritora..._Au revoir!_


End file.
